Parfaire Caresse
by Ambrosia2
Summary: I see things for what they are. I knew he was imperfect.I simply yearn for knowledge. And to me, Draco was the Holy Grail of learning.-Hermione
1. Confessions

Disclaimer- I do not own any part of Harry Potter or its characters. You know the deal.  
  
Pairings- Draco/ Hermione  
  
Summary- Hermione becomes infatuated with Draco Malfoy, but he only complicates things with his logic.  
  
Feedback-All will be highly cherished. Reviews the freaks, geeks, and other odd and interesting people are highly welcome. (  
  
A/N- I really hope you like this story. I wrote a story about the same pair, from Dracos POV that I think you'll like if you like this ship. Also, a story about Ron/ Hermione if that suits you better. Please review and thank you to everyone who does.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Regal. That's was the word that described him. He moved through crowds so easily, as if everyone sensed his superiority. Everyone looked at him as if he weren't human, like he was something distant and alien, that he couldn't be reached.  
  
I see things for what they are. I knew he was imperfect. With all his dignity, all his grace, he still had flaws. I studied each and every one of them. He asked me once how I knew so much about him. Everyone questions how I know so much. I simply yearn for knowledge. And to me, Draco was the Holy Grail of knowledge.  
  
My infatuation did not stop at just a student's level though. I wanted to feel him. I wanted his long, delicate, cold fingers to trace the contours of my face, his pale lips to brush against mine in a moment of beautiful, exquisite agony. But most of all, I wanted him to claim me.  
  
The Sorting Hat is no fool. It put my beloved Draco and I in separate houses for a very good reason. As most people would see it, we have nothing in common. He told me so himself.  
  
We had both been in the library, I place I learned he enjoyed as much as I did. This surprised me. To most people, the library, with its looming shelves of ancient books and high, dusty windows was a formidable place. Team that up with the librarian, Madam Pince, who seemed as old and frightening as the books in the restricted section, and it was a place that made the Forbidden Forest seem like an English Garden.  
  
I had never noticed him there before. But one day I was him walking up and down the shelves, stealthily inching closer to the restricted section. I watched him like a lioness watching her prey, peering at him from the end of the shelves, or from the space above the books, hoping he wouldn't see me, and at the same time praying he would.  
  
He didn't get to his destination that day, but he came back the next. Again I followed him, my deep brown eyes daring his silver orbs to look into mine. I knew that if he looked into my eyes he would see straight into my soul. I was sure he would be able to see my deepest, darkest desires.  
  
I was more than confident that Draco could fulfill all of them.  
  
The third day he came to the library he beat me at my own game. He found me looking for him, glancing around excitedly through the space between two leaning books. He turned me around and pinned me to the wall behind me, making sure the librarian was nowhere around.  
  
My heart beat painfully in my chest. My breathing came in short, reluctant gasps. I was afraid to breath he was so close to me. I could smell his hair he was so close. I had expected his hair to smell like the potions class room, dark, and dangerous, and musky. But it smelt like sandalwood and vanilla. I tried to keep my eyes open and resist the urge to close them and inhale his wonderful scent.  
  
He broke me out of my daze, his silver eyes, which I noticed had just a hint of shimmering aqua blue along the edges, piercing into mine.  
  
"Why have you been following me?" He asked,his tone harsh and urgent. I inhaled quickly. Well, it was now or never.  
  
"It's not what you think. I- I..I think I love you" I said quickly, looking away, regretting my words even as I said them. He let go of me, my skin instantly feeling cold where he had let go.  
  
He laughed that cruel laugh that reminded me of the times I had hated him, the times when I had held back tears and fought back the tears he had caused. Tears stung in my eyes even now. What did I expect? A moment of pure bliss in which our lips collided in a flurry or whispered "I love you"'s?  
  
I bit my tongue. That was exactly what I had expected. His soft voice brought me back to my cruel reality and reminded me that it was silly of me to even think that he would love me.  
  
"Do you really think that I could love you, Granger? I thought you were smart. You need to snap out of your girlish fantasies and remind yourself that I'm still the arrogant Slytherin who calls you names and your still the righteous Gryffindor that's hated me since your first year at Hogwarts."  
  
I sniffed back my tears and nodded my head lamely, my shoulders slumping forward. I could feel his eyes watching me. I heard a frustrated sigh and looked up to see him running a hand through his hair.  
  
"Look, you know I'm doing this for your own good, right? Maybe if circumstances were different. But they aren't. There are too many things that would tear us apart. The fact that I loved you would not mean anything to the rest of the world. I mean- if I loved you."  
  
His eyes widened, looking at me as though hoping I hadn't heard his mistake. I licked my lips, trying to find words. My throat felt tight, my palms sweaty, and my heart hadn't slowed.  
  
He turned away from me before I could say anything. "Hermione. Don't." He said, and turned and left. I watched his retreating from till he reached the end of the aisle, and then he turned and was gone. But a piece of paper had fallen out of his pocket.  
  
Midnight. Third floor, second corridor, fifth door on the left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N- Well??? PLEASE tell me what you think! Should I continue or is the story not worth continuing? All reviews (if I get any) will be carefully considered. You never know, your review may just be what makes me keep writing or ditch the whole story. Flames accepted, but I love nice reviews even more. ( 


	2. 37 Minutes

Pairings- Draco/Hermione  
  
POV-Hermione  
  
Summery- After confessing her love for Draco Malfoy, she finds a note on the floor with directions to a rendezvous point.  
  
A/N- I am really sorry to everyone who reviewed this story that it took me so long to update. I wanted to put out one more chapter before school started though. So this is it! Please review! I always love suggestions. I got one from one reviewer, so I'm going to take her advice! Mucho thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed thus far, and lots of luck and happiness to those who added me to their favorites list! It makes me feel so loved..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 2 Parfaire Caresse  
  
It was 11:23. I had 37 minutes until I was supposed to be at the third floor, second corridor, fifth door on the left. 37 minutes of excruciating agony in which I could contemplate every vindictive word he might say to me. 37 minutes in which I suffered from the painful bliss of a heart warmed by possibilities that I knew would never happen. 37 minutes in which I could reminisce about all of the things that I loved about him, and remember that he didn't love me. Or did he?  
  
As the moon rose slowly, casting light as pale as his tresses onto the walls, I remembered the day I realized I loved him. I wish I could say it was pure and simple and innocent, but the truth was that he was the hostile excitement that quenched my thirst with something other than knowledge. He was tangible, and yet he couldn't be touched. He looked like an angel, but lived like the son of Lucifer. He was beautiful, and dark, and deep, and I wanted him. I wanted him so much.  
  
How I came to love him is very unusual within itself. It had been a dark, starry night, much like this one, out by the lake. I was beneath a tree, watching the placid waters, trying to cool the fire in my heart that had grown over the years. My passion seared within me, by my silent disposition kept me from acting out. Know one knew that I came out at night sometimes to reflect, and composed myself, but to me that was good. What would I do if someone knew how I felt? At times I knew I was dangerous, the repressed emotions within me were sure to explode if I didn't find release soon.  
  
He had not been far away, sitting beside the lake as well, oblivious to my presence. But he wasn't alone. With him was a pretty Slytherin girl, his latest intrigue, staring deeply into his sliver orbs like I had dreamt of doing so many times afterward.  
  
He reached a cold, delicate hand up to her face, tracing her jaw bone with his fingers and brushing his thumb over her lower lip. It confused me so much to see him act so gentle, that his simple gestures to that girl moved me in a way that I had not been moved before.  
  
She lay down on the grass, propping herself up on one elbow, looking at him with desire. My eyes widened as I realized that he must do this to all of the girls. Surly she knew that, yet she wanted to be with him anyway. It was almost as if I could understand her thoughts, her emotions, her desires. She wanted to be loved by him, even if he was going to leave her the very next day. She craved for this angel of indulgence as much as I did.  
  
His tenderness towards her that night made me want him much more than I would have ever thought possible. The fact that he was a Slytherin and a pure-blood and cruel meant nothing to me. All I could see of him was his beauty and grace. The way he was so gentle and tender and loving and slowly mesmerizing captured me swiftly and made me blind.  
  
And yet, earlier that day when he told me to snap out of my girlish fantasies, I realized he was right. He wasn't the kind of man I could take home to meet my parents, or spend holidays with. He would never truly love me. He was just searching for someone to fulfill him as I was. We were both selfish and raw and acting out of lust. Weren't we?  
  
I shook my head to try to clear away the thoughts and doubts and hopes and fears that clouded my mind. I looked at my wristwatch to see how much longer I had to wait. It was 12:42. I was too late. My fears had become my downfall, my dreams betrayed me and now I had lost my chance.  
  
What was I going to do? What if that had been my only opportunity to win him over? The irony of it all hit me like a brick, and caused tears to form in my eyes. But Hermione Granger was not a quitter! I would find a way to make him love me. I would get what I wanted. No matter what.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This chapter I think was a bit deeper than the others, and I hope you don't mind. I enjoyed writing her emotions and how she came to love him. I have to agree with one of my reviewers that in the last chapter when she admitted her love for him, it came out rather sudden. I think this chapter explains why rather well though, if I do say so myself. Also, sorry to anyone who wanted to see the rendezvous scene. Sorry! I just thought that was a bit too predictable though. Please tell me what kind of direction you would like to see this fic go in!  
  
Please Review!!!! 


End file.
